Superwhat?
by bethsmom
Summary: Bones and Booth are thrown into the weridest case of their lives! CROSSOVER SUPERNAtURAL. Please review and let me know what ya'll think. This is my first bones & Supernatural Fic so please REVIEW REVIW REVIEW BB
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay I always said I would never start a story unless I had finished the first one, but this will not leave me alone. Please remember that this is a Fiction story and that some of it may not make sense as to how they do it, but just go with it. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me._

**Porter, TX **

Tommy and Jennifer were walking through the woods. Tommy thought it would be a great place to scare Jennifer to see how close he could get to some "action". Because everyone knows that when girls get scared they get horny. Well, that is what his friends told him anyways.

"Tommy, I'm not to sure about this" Jennifer said to her 17 year old companion.

"Oh, come on Jen, there is nothing to worry about" Tommy said leading Jennifer deeper into the woods. "Let me tell you the story about these woods. They say that about 100 years ago a man, Walter and his wife, Anita lived out here. Legend has it that Walter found Anita cheating on him with a farm hand." Tommy stopped and looked down at Jennifer who was looking around the woods scared out of her mind. "Anyways, they say that Walter was so full of rage that he killed his wife and the farm hand and burned their bodies. After Walter died of a broken heart, he haunts the ground, killing couples thinking that they are his wife and farm hand."

By this time, Tommy and Jennifer had come to an abandoned farm house that looked like if you blew on it that it would fall part. The wind had started to pick up and Jennifer was having a hard time keeping her hair out of her face.

"Where did they bury his body?" Jennifer asked getting a creepy feeling in her spine.

"That's just it no one knows. They didn't keep really good records and then about 50 years ago the old court house burned down."

"Great" Jennifer said with a roll of her eyes "Okay Tommy, we've seen the house and look NO GHOSTS! Let's go now" Jennifer turned to leave.

But something had caught Tommy's eye. "What is that?" Tommy asked walking closer to it.

"I don't know and I don't care TOMMY LET'S GO!!" Jennifer all but screamed at him.

But before Tommy could say anything a hand reached out from the bush and cut Tommy's throat almost through the bone.

Jennifer screamed and ran to leave the woods, but a hand reached out and grabbed her by the hair.

"You think you can cheat on me and get away with it, YOU BITCH!!"

Jennifer soon found herself on the ground looking up at the most horrific face she had ever seen. The only thing she could do was screaming as the knife went through her skin like butter.

A few minutes later you could smell the horrid sent of burning flesh.

**Washington D.C. – Jeffersonian**

"BONES!!" Booth called as he swiped his card to reach the platform.

"Whatever it is I'm way too busy," Bones, Temperance Brennan, said from her spot looking over the bones that were laid out on the table.

"Come on Bones, you know you want to come. This one even has a ghost story to go with it!"

"Booth, you know I do not believe in ghost, they are just figments of people over imagination. Or people that don't want to believe they have lost someone close and believe they see them." Bones said in her I-don't-have-time-for-this.

Booth sighed and grabbed Brennan by the elbow. "Yeah, well now matter because you're coming. I've already got the okay for Dr. Goodman."

"YOU WENT OVER MY HEAD!!" Brennan yelled as Booth led her to her office.

"Of course I did, I know I wouldn't get you to come any other way."

Brennan took a deep breath "Okay where are we going?"

"Pack a bag Bones, we are going to Texas ye-haw!"

"I don't know what that means."

**Just outside the Texas border**

"Man, are you sure about this." Dean asked his brother for like the nth time.

"Yes Dean, there have been a multitude of couple murders in the woods in a town called Porter. The man has his throat slit from ear to ear and the girl is stabbed in what looks like rage. Then both bodies were burned."

"So you think a vengeful spirit?"

"Yeah, there is talk of a legend I found on the internet. About a man that found is wife was cheating on him with a farm hand. They say that he slit the farm hands throat and stabbed his wife to death. Then to hide the crime he burned the bodies"

"Man, that is one sick ghost" Dean said as he took I-10 into the beautiful state of Texas

"Ye-haw"

_Okay guys this is my first attempt at a Bones and Supernatural fic so PLEASE BE NICE, but tell me what you think!! THANK!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have to admit I was stuck on how to go, but I think I got it so I hope you enjoy._

**Bush IAH**

Booth and Bones had just gotten off the plane at Bush and were walking over to get their rental car.

"Hey Bones, you really don't believe in any ghost stories?" Booth asked as they got on 59 heading north.

"It is not logical to believe in ghosts, Booth. I believe it is just people that don't want to let go of their loved ones so they make up these ghost stories to help with the loss." Brennan said as she went through the file for like the hundredth time.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but what about all the equipment they have that shows the paranormal?" Booth asked as he exited FM 1314.

"That is just a bunch of crap" Brennan said as she got out of the truck and grabbed her kit from the back.

"If you say so Bones" Booth said as he took off his sunglasses to take a good look around.

They walked over to where a bunch of Montgomery County Sheriff Deputy where hanging out. One noticed them and walked over.

"Can I help ya'll?" he asked with a Texan draw.

"Yeah, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. We are here to look at the bones you found." Booth said in his FBI voice.

"Sorry about that, we've had a bunch of people coming by to see what's going on. I'm Deputy Wilson. Right this way" Deputy Wilson said showing Bones where her bones where. "We went ahead and started to dig in the area to see if we could find more bones"

By the time they got to the site they noticed that they had dug up three more skeletons.

**Gas Station in Porter**

Dean was putting gas in the truck while Sam went in to pay and see if he could get any more information on the legend and what had happened in the woods.

Looking around there really wasn't much to see. It seemed to be one of those towns that if you blinked you would miss it.

Sam came out of the store and walked up to the car. "Well, the legend is going around pretty hard right now because of what happen. The guy told us to take FM 1314 up about three miles and we couldn't miss it with all the cops and all. He also said that the legend says that all three bodies where buried in those woods."

"Great" Dean said with a roll of his eyes as they got in the truck "Just what I wanted to do dig in the woods for a bunch of bones"

They drove down 1314 till they came to where everyone was standing. They kept going for about a mile then got out of the car.

"Care for a little walk oh brother of mine" Dean said as he got out.

Sam just rolled his eyes as they started to walk in the woods.

When they came to the site they noticed it was crawling with deputies and two people that seemed to be out of place.

"These two skeletons that were burned have only been here a couple days one male the other female both in their teens." Brennan said as she went to the other set of bones.

"These other three I can't be sure about. I'll know more when we get them to the lab and Hodgins can run tests on the soil."

"Okay, Bones what else can you tell me?" Booth asked as he got his notepad out.

"Well, both females look to have been stabbed multiple times and both males look to have their throat slashed. The last body looks to have a gunshot wound to the head." Brennan said as she stood up. Brennan went really still as she felt someone watching her.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. When they noticed the woman stop and look around they knew it was time to leave. Carefully walking away neither spoke till they were at the car.

"Just great!!" Dean said as he slammed the car door. "They found the bones which is nice for us seeing we won't have to dig, but how in the hell are we going to get to them to burn them."

"Well, that was Dr. Temperance Brennan and she works for some lab in DC. Lucky for us they are having a really bad storm and no flights are going in or coming out. So they can't send the body out for a couple days." Sam said as he checked the weather on the internet.

"So now, we have to figure out how to get the bodies; burn them; and get out of town before anyone knows. And here I thought this was going to be a hard case" Dean said as he started to car and went looking for a place to sleep.

_Alright guys you know the drill leave me some reviews!!_


	3. Chapter 3

This update is for Tavish. I know I haven't been updating so I hope this makes up for it!

**B**ooth and Bones were sitting at a local restaurant having a late dinner and talking about the case. When Booth went to go pay Bones' cell phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan, we've found more bodies"

"We are on our way" Bones said as Booth came back to the table. "We need to go back to the site. They've found more bodies."

"Man, there goes my sleep for tonight." Booth complained as they left and got in the SUV heading back North to the site.

**M**eanwhile Sam and Dean were watching the dig for the woods.

"Man, why won't they leave!" Dean whispered.

"I think they have found more bones." Sam whispered. "Now shut up before we get caught."

As they watched a black SUV pulled up and they saw Booth and Brennan getting out.

"Great, their back" Dean sang.

"You watch way too much TV"

"What can I say?"

They turned their attention back to what was going on at the site. By now everyone, but that man and woman had left.

"Okay, so I was thinking maybe we could ya know, dress up like Fed Ex guys and after we pick up the bones go somewhere and burn them." Dean said looking at Sam and not the two people about 100 yards away.

Sam who had been watching them looked at Dean. "Yeah, that would be great, but you got your gun?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course I got my gun."

"Good cause we're going to need it. Feel the wind and the temperature drop?"

Dean looked at Sam and nodded they started to walk closure to them just in case. They were less than twenty yards way when Dean looked up again and saw the ghost walking up to the man who was watching the woman.

"SHIT"

They both took off running towards them.

**B**ooth and Brennan walked up to the site.

"What else have you found?" Brennan asked as she knelt next to the newest body.

"We've found about 3 more pairs. All appear to be burned" said Mike.

"Okay, let me have a look" Brennan started to examine the remains.

"Well, we're going to head out and start again in the morning. They are sending a couple officers over to make sure no one comes looking. Will ya'll be alright by ourselves till they get here" Mike asked as he started to pick up his belongings.

"Sure shouldn't be a problem" Booth said answering for both him and Brennan.

Brennan too absorbed in the remains didn't notice the exchange.

"Alright, see ya in the morning" Mike said as he walked off.

"Bye"

Booth was getting bored, but he did notice that the wind was starting to pick up and the temperature had dropped a couple degrees in a very short amount of time.

"Uh, Bones, I think we need to go back to the truck."

"Why Booth scared of a ghost." Brennan said as she turned around. "Who the hell are you?"

Booth turned around to see a man dressed in clothes from 100 years ago walk right up to him. The man pulled a knife and went to grab Booth.

"GET DOWN!!!"

Booth didn't even think about it he ducked. Booth heard a shot and watched as the man disappeared into thin air.

Brennan just stared. She didn't know what she had just seen, but there was no way that was a ghost right?

Booth looked up to see two guys standing there. One had a shotgun and was looking around. The other was going over to Brennan.

"You okay?" Sam said going to help Brennan up.

"Of course I'm fine, why does everyone think I need help?" Brennan asked climbing out of the hole.

"OOKay" Dean said not taking his eyes off the area.

"Who the hell are you guys and what the hell was that?" Booth said pointing to Sam and Dean and then to where the ghost had stood.

"Well, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and we believe that was Walter" Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean didn't feel comfortable. "Okay nice to meet ya, but can we get out of here? This place gives ME the creeps."

"No, we are not going anywhere till you tell me what the HELL JUST HAPPENED" Brennan just about screamed. She was use to things you can touch, feel, and see. She knew what she saw, but couldn't explain it and that was driving her crazy.

"Okay how about this. There is a McDonald's just down the road. We will meet you there."

"Okay, but one of you rides with Booth and I'll ride with the other one."

"Bones, no okay, we don't know these guys." Booth said not liking the idea.

"Booth, did you not just see what happened?" Brennan said.

"Okay look, Sam can ride with you" Dean said pointing to Booth," because he is so not driving my car and you" pointing to Brennan "can ride with me and here you can even have my gun. It doesn't have bullets so you won't kill me"

"I don't think giving her a gun is a good idea" Booth said.

"Shut up Booth, let's go" Brennan said walking in the direction Sam and Dean came.

"Alright Bro, see ya at McDonald's" Sam said walking over to the SUV.

This was going to be a fun conversation.

_Okay there you go!! Let me know what ya think! Review fill my soul LOL_


End file.
